The Prototype
by vinini966
Summary: A strange boy shows up at Tomoki's school and on his first day manages to pick up an Angeloid, Nymph, but this boy isn't showing who he really is just yet. Who is he? Takes place after eps 7 and follows the series, with some side stories. Rated T because I had to tone the show down alot.
1. H, The New Student

**AN: REMEMBER they are speaking in Japanese, and please review **

* * *

In the darkness of a cave a strange Angeloid opened it's eyes.

"She has come," it whispered, "Thank You Mistress."

* * *

Sohara was sitting waiting for Tomoki to finish breakfast.

Another day of school, Tomoki thought, and I have to deal with those two. He glared at Ikaros and Nymph sitting at the other end of the table.

"Alright," Tomoki said getting up, "We better hurry or we'll be late for school."

Everyone got up and shuffled out the door.

"Master," Ikaros cooed, "There is something strange happen..," but she was cut off by Nymph.

"Tomoki, did you do your homework," Nymph asked.

Tomoki's face turned grave.

"Yes," he said, "But..."

He turned towards Sohara, who was readying a chop.

"So," Nymph asked but stopped when she saw a thin, black-haired guy walk right by them and into the school.

"Have you ever seen him before," Nymph asked everyone pointing at him.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"He is the new member of New World Discovery Club," Sugata said coming out of nowhere.

Nymph turned around, "Do you know what his name is?" Nymph asked.

"He only told me to call him by his first initial, H," Sugata said adjusting his glasses.

"OK," Tomoki said, "we'll go meet him later, but we need to get to class."

"Fine," Nymph said.

They were all in their seats when the teacher came in.

"We have yet another transfer student," the teacher sighed.

A boy walked in and Nymph stifled a gasp.

"Hi," He said, "You can all call me by my first initial, H. My name isn't that important."

The teacher nodded, "Your right," he said, "Your name isn't at all important as long as we have something to call you by. You can have the seat right next to Nymph."

The student who was sitting next to Nymph raised their hand, and the teacher just waved his hand for him to move to the back of the class.

"I like to have all my smart kids together. H, why don't you tell us where you are from," The teacher smiled.

"Well," He began, "I am originally from the middle east then I moved to England, but only for a short time, then I went to Russia, the US, China, and now here. Any questions?"

Nymph raised her hand.

"Yes," H said.

"Are you single?" Nymph blushed causing the class to laugh.

H leaned down next to Nymph's ear, "No, I'm taken," H whispered, "If you say yes."

Nymph blushed.

"Any other questions?" H asked again.

Sohara raised her hand.

"Can you speak other languages?"

"Yes," H said, "Da, ya govoryu na russkom khorosho, (Yes, I can speak Russian well) Possum quoque loqui latine(I can also speak Latin), and of course English and Japanese."

"Alright," The teacher said, "Lets get on our lesson going."

Throughout the day H kept up with the class really well. Nymph , however, kept looking over at H and forgetting to do her work. During cooking, H prepared a perfect Russian dinner, with Vodka he pulled out of nowhere. As the day was coming to an end, The New World Discovery Club was having their meeting.

"What is your deal," Tomoki yelled at H, "Pulling Vodka out. You could of gotten expelled."

H just brushed him aside, "I'm not one of your pets."

Tomoki smiled. He walked over to Nymph and started fondling her chest. Nymph looked at H for help, and all he did was he held up three fingers. Then two. Then one. When he got to zero the door opened and Sohara walked in looked at Tomoki and gave him a good chop. H walked over to Nymph and held out his hand.

"I think we need to take a walk," H smiled.

Nymph nodded and stood up.

"Master," Ikaros chimed in.

"What is it," Tomoki said annoyed.

"Nymph has..." Ikaros faded off.

"I know Ikaros," He said, "Just one less Angeloid I have to worry about. Let's go home."

* * *

"In the class today did you just ask me out?" Nymph looked up a H.

"We are holding hands now aren't we?" H asked Nymph right back.

Nymph blushed, "So what do we do now that we are 'going out'?"

"Well I can walk you home, we can go to a theme park, just no movies," H said.

"Alright," Nymph said turning towards him, "What is your real name?"

"My name is Hades, but please call me H. People get the wrong idea when they hear that name," Hades begged.

"I like it," Nymph said putting her head on his shoulder, "and that's all that matters, and why didn't you help me."

H sighed, "I couldn't give Tomoki a bargaining tool. If he controls me, your as good as his, and I can't let that happen."

They sat watching the sun go down.

"I should be getting you home," H said.

"You say how Tomoki treats me," Nymph said wishing she could stay here forever.

"Yes, but don't you think he is worried about you," H replied getting up, "And anyways I need to get home myself."

Nymph slowly stood up, "Alright," She said crossing her arms, "Only if you hold my hand all the way back."

H shrugged, and snatched up Nymph's hand, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" H laughed.

"Clearly I do," Nymph laughed back.

They walked hand-in-hand all the way back to Tomoki's house, but by that time it was dark. While they gave each other a departing hug, H stroked Nymphs wings and smiled. When the broke apart Nymph smiled and waved good-bye as H walked along alone. Nymph entered the house.

"Where have you been," Tomoki exploded.

"I was with my boy friend," Nymph said walking straight to her room leaving Tomoki speechless.

* * *

Back up in the Synapse, Nymph's master was watching her progress on her mission.

"I swear I've seen him before," He said, "Now where?"


	2. The Weekend at the Beach

**Please review **

* * *

Tomoki woke up. He didn't know how long it had been since H had come to town. He looked over to see Ikaros.

"Shouldn't you be cooking breakfast," He asked rolling over.

"No, Master," She said, "H came over to pick up Nymph and said that he had some thing to talk to you about. Also he said that he would make breakfast."

Tomoki gave a sad smile. He loved seeing Ikaros in the apron every morning.

"Hey," Nymph yelled up the stairs, "Breakfast is ready."

Tomoki sat up and groaned. Ikaros never would have gotten him up like that. He slowly made his way down stairs. When he got down stairs he saw that everyone was there.

"What are you all doing here," Tomoki yelled.

"Well H invited us all over for breakfast," Sohara said, "and he had something to ask us."

"Whatever," Tomoki said sitting himself down with Ikaros behind him.

"Breakfast is done," H said carrying in some food. He placed it down in front of Tomoki.

"What is this and where is the rice," Tomoki stammered.

"Oh, well, you see," H started, "This is an American dish. It's called Pancakes and Bacon." H finished putting out the plates. "Last but not least," H said pulling out a glass bottle, "Maple syrup."

Tomoki looked at it and then took a bite and smiled. "Now what do you need to ask us?"

"Ah, yes," H said sitting down next to Nymph, "I would like to invite you all on a holiday to the beach. We'll be staying in my beach house if you don't mind."

"That sounds fun," Sohara said, "And these are so… good."

"Yes that does sound like fun," Sugata said fixing his glasses, "We should bring Mikako."

"The more the merrier," H smiled.

"Tomoki are we going," Nymph asked.

"Yes, we are," Tomoki said reluctantly.

Nymph hugged H, "We're going."

"Good, I'll pick you all up later," H said getting up, "How's 11."

Everyone nodded.

"See you then," H smiled and walked out the door.

Nymph got up.

"Where are you going," Tomoki asked.

"I'm going to go pack," She said.

"Right we should all go pack," Sohara said.

Tomoki looked at a clock. It was 9:42.

Tomoki sighed, "Ikaros just put all the dishes in the sink we'll do them when we come back."

"Yes, master," Ikaros said and began to pile up the dishes.

Tomoki walked back upstairs to pack. A half an hour went by and there was a knock on his door.

"Hey," H called, "Nymph."

"Yes," Nymph yelled from down stairs.

"I have something that I would like you to try on," H said and that's when Tomoki decided to walk down stairs to find Nymph giving H a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll try this on immediately to see if it fits," Nymph said hurrying off to her room.

"So," Tomoki said walking up to H, "What do you think my chances are with scoring as Americans put it."

H turned to look at him; "Next to none," H smiled, "And are you ready? The limo is waiting."

Tomoki stifled a laugh, "A limo," he said, "You're joking right?"

H just waved him off as Nymph came out in a light blue dress.

"I love it," She said hugging H.

"I though you would now lets get going," H smiled.

They walked out of the house to find a limo sitting there, and Sohara standing there with her mouth open.

"Is this yours," She asked looking at H.

"This is a small one I know," He shrugged, "Now give your bags to Adolph and let's get going."

A man with a small mustache stood in front of the trunk.

"It will only be an hour or so journey," he said in a German accent.

They gave him there bags and hopped in the back. Inside Sugata and Mikako were sitting inside.

H rasped on the glass causing the limo to roll forward.

"I swear I've seen him before," Sohara said.

"Must be your imagination," H said squeezing Nymphs hand, "Oh, and I have something for each of you."

He produced a bag, "This is just my way of saying thank you for coming with me."

He pulled out a black case.

"Mikako this is for you," H said handing it over, "I'll give you the rest of it when we come back."

She opened the case and smiled, "An original Makarov pistol."

"Sugata," H said pulling out a book.

Sugata opened the cover and smiled, "You already know me too well," He smiled, "A book on the new continent theory."

"Sohara," H said pulling out a pair of gloves.

"Gloves," she said.

"Just put them on," H said handing them to her.

Sohara put them on and smiled, "They feel fabulous."

"They are massage gloves. To ease your hands after chopping Tomoki for long," H smiled, "Tomoki."

Tomoki looked up.

"Your gift is in your room at the beach house," H frowned, "I couldn't fit it in the bag."

Tomoki smiled and started to imagine what it could be.

"And finally Ikaros," H said pulling out a small package, "Now this wasn't my idea."

He handed it to Ikaros and she opened it. In side was a bikini with a watermelon print on the top and bottom.

Nymph leaned over to H, "Whose idea was it?" Nymph Whispered.

"It was Tomoki's," H whispered back.

Nymph sighed.

The drive was pretty uneventful, except when Ikaros tried to put the Bikini on to try it out.

When they got to the beach house, they all were amazed. It was a two story flat with a back porch about 100 feet above the beach.

"Alright let's get inside and get changed and get swimming. The maids will show you to your rooms," H pointed inside.

Everyone walked inside except H.

"Are you coming," Nymph asked grabbing H's hand.

"I have something to do first," H said, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright," Nymph said walking inside.

H turned towards Adolph.

"You are my best spartoi," H began, "But I can't risk people seeing you now I'm putting you away for now, Hitler."

Adolph bowed and started to shrink until he was just an inch tall statue. H bent down and picked him up. Then, He took out a small blue case from his pocket and put Adolph in it and replaced it in his pocket. H looked around to make sure no one was watching and headed in side. The next few hours were ordinary. Ikaros was rubbing the watermelon pattern on her swimsuit, and Tomoki kept getting nose bleeds from it. H just sat there and refused to take off his shirt no matter the circumstances. Nymph and Sohara played in the water and Sugata and Mikako played Volleyball.

It had been a good day and everyone was exhausted. It peaked at around ten o'clock when every one decided to turn in. Nymph and Ikaros were the only ones to sit in there rooms and wait out the night.

Nymph heard a noise of the back door opening.

"Alpha, did you hear that?" Nymph asked.

"Yes, it was H," Ikaros said.

Nymph got up and followed H out the back door and down to the beach. She was just about to jump out when H started to unbutton his shirt. When he was done it slid off his back. On his back, that slowly extended outward, was a pair of black skeletal wings. Nymph gasped. H walked to the water and started to swim. H was at piece swimming in the ocean. His long black hair started to reveal a pair of white ear pieces.

Nymph finally realized that H was no downer but an angeloid. She took a step back deeper into the shadows. H pulled himself up on the beach and sat down. His wings slowly planted them self in the earth.

"You're doing fine," H whispered to the ground, "Your chain is coming off soon."

H looked at his arm, where there was a deep scar. A tear formed in his eye remembering how his mistress helped him take off his collar.

H began to put the shirt back on. Nymph knew that she had over stayed her welcome and headed back up the stairs. When she got back to her room she looked at Ikaros with fear in her eyes.

"Ikaros," Nymph said, "H is and angeloid."


	3. For Whom the Shooting Festival is Held

**Note: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you," H said stepping out of his limo, "you should be back later."

The spartoi bowed. H looked up at the festival. He had come to this festival every year since the first one.

"Good times he said," H said. He pulled out his blue case. He took out a figure and put it on the ground. It started to grow. Standing where the statue was a man.

"It good to see you again, sir," the spartoi said bowing.

"Yes, Churchill," H said.

"Why did you have to collect Hitler too," Churchill complained.

"I needed him," H said annoyed, "He was the one who got me to collect you, Roosevelt, and Stalin. He said you were great leaders of the time."

"Yes, sir," Churchill bowed.

"Have you ever been to this festival?" H asked, "Of course not. I collected you before I moved here. Now we have to find a girl and her friends."

"Right, sir" Churchill said. He looked around and pointed to Ikaros.

"Good job," H said picking up a brief case and giving it to Churchill, "Keep this safe."

Churchill nodded. They walked over to them.

"Hey guys," H said, "How are things going."

"Well just fine," Tomoki said. Tomoki leaned close to H. "But there's something wrong with Nymph. No one can get through to her. Can you try?"

H looked at Nymph. She looked away.

"I'll try," H said, "Churchill, watch them."

Churchill nodded.

H walked over to Nymph.

"What's wrong Nymph," H said.

Nymph backed up.

"What's wrong Nymph," H asked again.

"Get away from me," Nymph said. She turned and ran. H sighed.

"I'll be back," He said as he ran after her. He chased her for some time before she sat down by a tree and started crying.

"What's wrong," H asked.

"Who are you really," Nymph cried, "I know you are not a downer."

H sighed again. "So you saw them. My wings."

"Yes," Nymph said.

"I am Full-Strategic Prototype Class, type Omega angeloid, Hades," H said.

Nymph looked at him.

"I've never heard of that class," She said, "So what are you."

"I am the first and only gift to the downers," H continued, "My mistress, Daedalus, created me in secret from your master and gave me to the downers. I became their god until, the Alpha destroyed my temple."

Nymph flinched.

"Don't even try hacking me," H said, "I have managed to upgrade my self through different techniques the downers come up with. Meditation is one that works best."

"But how," Nymph said, "How did you survive?"

H smiled, "I was made after you three. I have a bit all of you in me."

Nymph started crying, "Then why do you want me? You could have had your chose of all of the other girls in the world but why choose me?"

"I need your help," H said kneeling down to look Nymph in the eyes.

Nymph looked up.

"But not quite yet," H said, "You need complete your mission first."

Nymph gasped. She had totally forgot.

"And I hacked you," H said, "That's why you asked me out, but that's all I did you did the rest on your own. I just gave you a little push."

Nymph looked at him. H had hacked her. He gave her confidence, and that's all she needed.

"And I might have kept just a little of a link between us," H said standing up. He heard gun shots in the distance. H smiled.

"Now's your chance," H said running to go find Churchill.

Nymph looked around, and knew what he meant.

* * *

H ran until he found Churchill.

"Sorry," H said taking off his kimono. Underneath was a military combat uniform from WWII.

"That brings back memories," Churchill said taking the kimono and handing over the brief case.

H opened it and inside was a quick assemble cork rifle.

"I'm off," H said running back into the woods. Just as he did he found himself under fire from Ikaros and her Gatling gun. H quickly rolled aside into the brush. The gun stopped and he could hear Tomoki yelling. H smiled. The first step was nearly complete. He heard Ikaros fly overhead. He slowly followed her until he was on the edge of a clearing. Ikaros landed, and Nymph popped out. Nymph started talking then grabbed Ikaros' face. When Nymph let go Ikaros was crying. Then something happened that H had not planned for, Ikaros was unlocking herself. She grabbed Nymph and threw her. H sprang into action. Ikaros was pulling out her Apollon. H positioned himself between Nymph and Ikaros.

"Ikaros," H yelled looking down, "Stand down."

"I just want Nymph," Ikaros said, "I don't want to kill any downers."

H looked up, "I am no downer." H started to glow when the glow faded the was dressed in mainly a black suit with white stripes. Over hi right hand was a sphere with a sword sticking out of it.

"I'll say it again," H said, "Alpha stand down."

Ikaros put away her Apollon and went back to normal. H turned around, but Nymph was nowhere to be seen. Ikaros approached H.

"She disappeared when you where changing forms," Ikaros said, "Hades."

"It's nice to see you too Ikaros," H said sarcastically walking away.

Ikaros watched him walk away. Then flew off.

H knelt down on one knee and looked up to the sky.

"I'm sorry mistress," He said, "I have failed the first step."


	4. Nymph's Return

**Note: I hope you enjoy. Sorry for it taking so long. PM me if anything arises. Thanks.**

"Please," Nymph sobbed, "Don't recycle me."

"You have failed me," The master of the Synapse said, "But you were some help. I'll give you another chance. Leave."

Nymph bowed. She turned around.

"And one more thing," The Master of the Synapse said, "The Harpies will help you capture both of them."

"Both of them," Nymph asked.

"Yes," The Master of the Synapse smiled, "The alpha and the omega."

"You mean Hades," Nymph gasped, "He's done nothing to you. Why do you want to capture him?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," He said, "Now leave if you really want to be recycled."

Nymph turned around. She could feel a tear forming in her eye. They can't, Nymph thought, Hades said he has a master. Even if he is a jerk I still have to warn him some how.

"H," Tomoki yelled to the black haired boy, "do you know where Nymph is?"

H looked up from his booth. Tomoki and the gang had been enjoying a small crafts fair.

"Sorry," H smiled, "I don't know where she went off to, but I'm pretty worried about her." H's smiled turned to a frown. "Do you think Ikaros would like a necklace, earrings?" H said flashing his wares.

Tomoki shook his head and walked off, with Ikaros following close behind.

"So H," Sohara asked pointing to his booth, "What is this place?"

"Ah," H nodded, "I thought now would be a good time to debut my line of jewelry stores."

"Don't you think that's a little expensive for this fair," Sohara pointed out.

"Not really," H said, "That's how I got rich. Like this pair of rose quartz earrings, only 500 yen."

"There really pretty," Sohara said looking closely at them, "and so cheep."

"Ah," H sighed, "I take interest in all the common stones that people usually use for their counter tops, making these really cheep."

Sohara was about to take a pick up a pair of earrings when she heard Tomoki yell.

"Why can't you be more human," Tomoki yelled at Ikaros. Ikaros made a slight frown and nodded. She walked away. H walked over to comfort Tomoki.

"Great girl you got there," H said, "Try not to lose her, alright?"

Tomoki frowned. "I thought you had Nymph by your side?"

H made a smiled. "Well we had a fight you see..."

"I get it," Tomoki smiled, "You tried to get to close and she fled. I don't blame you, but she's not my type. Oh, by the way do you think you could pay for what Ikaros broke?"

H's frowned. "I love Nymph for who she is, so looks like your going to have to pay for this yourself," H said angrily. He turned around and walked back to his booth. Tomoki frowned. Why does H have to be so mean, he thought, couldn't of helped me out he's so rich? Tomoki paid the shop keeper and walked off. H watched him leave and sighed.

"Tomoki doesn't understand," H whispered to himself, "someday he's going to find someone that he loves and someone is going to keep mocking her in front of his face."

"Hey," Nymph yelled at Tomoki, "Is H here?"

"Yeah," Tomoki said not looking away from his binoculars.

"Thanks," Nymph said turning to go, but then she turned around, "What you looking at?" Tomoki started to sweat.

"Nothing," Tomoki said panicking, "A bird."

"Oh," Nymph said not caring, "H told me he was going to open up a stall. I was expecting you to compete with him."

Tomoki frowned. "No one would come. Unless...Could you help me?"

"No," Nymph said, "I need to do something."

"Come on," Tomoki said, "I'll buy you what ever you want."

"H could do that," Nymph said smiling.

"Fine," Tomoki said, "I'll let you and H be."

Nymph almost laughed. "Alright," She smiled, "I'm not doing this for you though."

"So Tomoki what's this supposed to be?" H asked picking up a picture of Tomoki's grandfather.

"It's my stall," Tomoki smiled. H smiled and then started laughing.

"Step it up," H laughed, "I don't know why your doing this, but hey if you think you can beat me, go ahead. It will be a good battle though."

"Alright," Tomoki said, "and if I make more money than you you have to stop seeing Nymph."

Nymph was taken aback. She knew H didn't know she was there.

H laughed. "Alright, I'm going to say yes to shut you up."

Nymph couldn't stand it anymore. Her heart was racing. Did H really hack her to do what he says, or was he just playing mind games?

"Oh," H said, "Next time you see Nymph tell her that I didn't change her. She loves who she loves, she likes what she likes."

Nymph's eyes widened. Her heart racing, her getting warm, her blushing, her feelings for H weren't some hack? She smiled, but it was a smile of disbelief. She was really in love with another angeloid, and he was H.

"So Nymph," Tomoki said.

Nymph deactivated her cloak and nodded. She was blushing fiercely.

"Are you OK," Tomoki said, "you look a bit red. So I'm just going to go to my secret weapon. Nymph you ready with that jamming?"

Nymph nodded. "Ready."

"And this Item," H said, giving the sales pitch for a necklace, when Tomoki appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey girls," Tomoki said with confidence, "Why don't you come with me. I have a stall down that way."

The girls nodded and Tomoki walked out with them in both arms. H smiled.

"Go," H smiled, "It's only a matter of time." H turned around to get out all the rest of his available stock. H walked back hanging up necklaces and earrings and displaying rings. A few moment's latter he could hear yelling over at Tomoki's booth.

"Show time," H smiled and walked out to the front of the tent. As the mass mob of women came out of Tomoki's stall, H directed some of them towards his. By the end of the mob H only had a few pieces of jewelry left. Tomoki stood at the front of the tent.

"Alright," He said, "How much did you make?" He produced a stack of bills.

H laughed. "You call that a hard days work," H raised an eyebrow. Tomoki nodded. H produced a stack of bills three times as large. "I just counted it, over 3,000 yen."

Tomoki stood there with his mouth open. "Alright then," He said closing it, "I'll let you two be." Tomoki walked out and Nymph walked in.

"You knew I was here from the beginning," Nymph accused.

H shrugged. "I detected you as soon as you landed."

"Why don't you just tell them," Nymph said, "Then I could finish my job."

"I know," H said, "I'll help you take back the Uranus Queen."

Nymph was taken aback. "Y-you will?"

H nodded. "Wouldn't you help me if I was in your shoes?"

Nymph blushed. "I-I would."


End file.
